Domain
Introduction In this game, you take on the role of "Domain Lord". After reaching the title rank of Viscount 6, you can begin visiting the domains of other NPC Lords. As you're there just to help the Domain Lord, you face certain restrictions: *The Domain Lord must participate in every battle. Effectively, this means you can only have 4 of your units participate in a battle. *The Fortress dungeons you find in the domain can't be kept like in your own domain, you only get 3 random domain materials (6 if Boss is encountered) once you conquer them. *You don't encounter Monsters like in your own domain. Instead, you must conquer fortresses to have a chance at capturing the displayed monsters. Components #Watchtower: Includes detailed information and good Explorers list. #Domain Monsters: Includes a list and ranking of best monsters per domain. #Domain Boss: Guide on Domain Bosses. #Domain Fortress: Fortresses that show up in Domains give monsters, domain materials and Honor points. #Shrine: Quick catch-up on Shrines. #Domain Lord: Ins and Outs of the Domain Lords. #Domain Shop: Buy ennoble materials and immortal exploration materials. Very important. Brief Guide Steps: #Put up an explorer in a Watchtower that meets minimum stat req. #Make sure the explorer has the minimum specific stat for a reasonable chance at Area, Shrine, and/or Fortress. (Available in Watchtower Page) #When a new area shows up, defeat the blockade enemies to continue discovering new areas. You can't capture a monster from blockade fights. #When a shrine shows up, put in a station companion, supply the materials and collect the cleaners. Lvl1-4 Shrines are useless, don't use them. #When a fortress shows up, engage enemies after considering your own ability. Remember, there's a cooldown for companions if they die during battle. #To "progress", keep clearing blockades. Sometimes the final blockade will be the Domain Boss. What you stand to gain Domains are a huge part of the game. Here's a summary of what you stand to gain from progressing in Domains: #'Domain Monsters:' Domain monsters are strong, give more and higher-tier visitors, and are required for Ennobling companions. #'Domain Items:' Domain-only items are needed for Ennobling companions, and some special gear refinements as well. This also includes Domain Coins. 3'Immortal exploration materials: For cheap too, can buy 3 a day. #'Honor Points:' After a while, you only get 1 honor point even from Mythic monsters on your own map. Domain fortresses can give multiple points per fight. #'Cleaners:' Shrines give cleaners, which are used to stabilize areas in your own domain: the only way to get them apart from the Alchemy Building, which is much slower. Tips '''Tips:' #You can't win by HP in domain battles. #Even if you don't defeat the enemy in a fortress, you can try again with the monsters having the same HP they had at the end of last battle. #The last area of every watchtower has the domain boss as a blockade. #Some ennoble materials can only be gained by defeating the boss when it shows up in a fortress. It's a slightly stronger version of the lvl5 boss that shows up in blockades. #Timer for fortresses and shrines begins when you click Domain Travel on your own map. #It's advised to put up DSC-focused explorers in low-tier watchtowers, and LCK-focused explorers in high-tier watchtowers. #It's good to prepare the following amount of matching job explorers to maximise Domain efficiency: Category:Stub